Balto: The Heir of Aniu
by EfySuS
Summary: What happens when Balto and Jenna were 2 pure bred wolves. Balto being adopted into the family of Jenna because Aniu died giving birth to Balto. But everything changes when Balto gets a mysterious power from his dead mother to help him through his life. First FanFic, Please R&R and Leave a Review!
1. Chapter 1

Balto: The Heir of Aniu

 **Introduction:**

 ** _Balto and Jenna are two pure bred wolves. But when Aniu dies after she gave birth of Balto, Jenna's mom Gaya takes him into their little family. But when Aniu leaves for the spiritworld she gifted Balto with a special power. This is the story of Balto the Heir of Aniu_** **.**

 **Chapter 1 "The birth of two wolf pups"**

It's a winter night. The date is second of December in a year unknown.

At a den site the pack is nervously awaiting the new pups to be born. Inside one of the bigger dens two she-wolves are giving birth. The name of the first is Gaya the name of the second is Aniu. For Aniu it was a hard time she knew she wouldn't make it but all she wanted was for her pup to be safe. She already knew what it was going to be, and she already thought of a name: "Balto" she thought. On the other side of the room Gaya had already delivered her pup, a little she-wolf with a unique red and white fur. As Gaya looked at her little pup she thought of a name: "Jenna". At that moment Aniu delivered her little pup and died as he was born. Gaya saw this and walked over there to see if she really was dead. Sadly she found the new mother dead with her pup lying there. She picked him up and lay him next to Jenna. "There is always room for one more" she thought. She lay down and when she looked over at Aniu's body she saw it disappear. A few minutes later Balto started to glow and changed physically, instead of his normal gray fur color it turned into a color of white that was whiter than snow. As she looked at Balto a voice could be heard saying: "Look over my son and help him harness his power that will guide him through life". Gaya looked back at Balto and said to herself: "I will Aniu, I will".

Authors Note:

Hey you guys! This is my first attempt to a FanFic. So please R&R and leave a Review.

The idea of Balto being a wolf comes from: m336. I liked the idea of Balto and Jenna both being wolves and growing up together.

The first Chapter is a little short but i promise that I will try to make them longer.

So please let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:**

 **"Bela is a wolf with the same characteristics as Steele"**

 **Chapter 2 "An unexpected Hero"**

It's one winter from the birth of Jenna and Balto.

Balto and Jenna slept together with their mom and a few other wolf families in a big cave south from the center of the den-site. As the sun was rising a little ray of sunlight fell through the opening of the cave right on Balto's eye. As it began to wake him up he slowly openend his eyes seeing the sun was already coming up.

He stood up yawning and streching his muscles. He looked over to Jenna and slightly nudged her to wake up. As it didn't work he said while slightly nudging her again: "Jenna wake up lets go outside!". Jenna just rolled over and moaned: "Balto it's to early just five more minutes...".

Balto nudged her again but slightly harder. Jenna looked over and sighed: "Allright Allright i'm up!". She stood up and yawned after streching her muscles just as Balto had done. Slowly they walked outside the cave taking in the fresh morning-air. "What are we planning on doing Balto?" Jenna asked still sleepy. "Let's go to the plains!" Balto said enthousiastically. "What are we going to do over there?" Jenna asked confused. "We'll see when we get there..." Balto replied. As they started to make their way over there a black timberwolf walked their way. He was at least a winter older than Balto and Jenna. "He looked at Balto and just ignored him and walked straight to Jenna saying: "Hey Jenna you want to come with me to go hunting in the forest? I could get us a easy rabbit for breakfast." At this Jenna replied: "No thanks Bela me and Balto ar going somewhere... Maybe some other time?" Bela was not exactly happy with the choice she made.

You see Balto wasn't loved and respected by a part of the pack including Bela and his parents. Why is that you might ask? Well Balto's mother Aniu did something what was a disgrace for the pack. She was mating with a black timberwolf named Devil who wasn't part of Aniu's pack. Most of the wolves hated the decision tha Aniu made, but they loved and respected Balto because they knew he wasn't responsible for the choice of his mother. But some pack members saw Balto as a problem for their pack.

As Balto and Jenna resumed to make their way over to the plains, Bela looked at them with disgust and thought: "Someone needs to take care of that despicable son of Aniu. And if no one does than i will!".

As Balto and Jenna were making their way over to the plains Balto looked over to Jenna and asked: "Why did you wanted to go with me instead of going with Bela?" Jenna looked at him and thought for a moment and answered: "Well someone needs to keep an eye on you! And because i'm older than you are..." Balto looked at her and said sarcastically: "Yeah you must be about 2 minutes older than me!". Jenna started laughing.

As they were talking they didnt mention that the plains weren't much further. Balto looked around him and started to recognise where they were and he started to run. As soon Jenna realised that she was alone she ran after Balto. As she arrived at the plains she saw Balto running through the high grass.

Balto hadn't seen her arrive and continued jumping and running through the high grass. Jenna looked around for a way to stalk Balto without him noticing her. As she found a way to get to him unnoticed she crouched into the tall grass. And as she got closer to Balto she jumped out of the tall grass and pinned Balto under her paws. She began to laugh letting her defence open so Balto rolled her over and used the advantage he had to pin her under his bigger paws. Jenna didn't like that Balto had used the moment she had to laugh to pin her under him.

She started to struggle and said to Balto at an irritated tone: "Balto get of me!". Not knowing what he had done Balto let Jenna go.

As she stood up she walked to an rock in the sun and laid down to sleep in the warming morning sun. Balto looked at her and tought: "She always is a sore loser!". As he tought about this he chuckled.

As Balto was stalking on rabbits Jenna didnt know what was lurking on the edge of the woods. An old army sniper who hunted wolves for sport.

As he made his gun ready Jenna was still asleep enjoying the warm sun on her fur. The hunter got into position and shot missing Jenna by an inch. The bullet shot of the rock and into a tree in the woods.

Jenna woke up and immediately jumped under the rock and yelled loudly. Balto who was still chasing rabbits heard the yell and ran towards Jenna not knowing what happened. As he saw Jenna hiding under the rock where she had been asleep, Balto ran towards her.

As he joined Jenna underneath the rock he tried to calm her down.

The sniper who had lost Jenna out of his sight ran towards the open, to see if she was still there. As Jenna told Balto what happened Balto could hear the man running towards them.

Not knowing what to do he walked out in the open and jumped onto the rock. He tried to scare the man away by growling. But he was just one winter old. His growl was nothing impressive. As his plan failed he didn't know what to do.

At that moment he heard a voice in his head saying: "What kind of growl was that boy? I didn't give you your power just to let it go to waste! Try this: Think about a animal with a loud growl or roar" Balto immediately thought about a full grown male bear. "That's it! Now try growling again!" As Balto growled again he couldn't believe what was happening to his voice! As he growled, he growled like a full grown male bear and even felt the strength of the animal surge trough his body!

And it worked it scared the shit out of the old army sniper! He ran back to where he had stationed his horse and jumped on it and bolted off! As Balto watched the man leaving he noticed that he stopped at a deep river nearby and threw all his hunting gear in the river.

The man thought to himself: "Hunting just became way past my league!"

Balto turned to check on Jenna but when he jumped of the rock to get to her she jumped him and hugged the air out of him!

When Balto recovered from the shock he looked at her and saw her fur dampened from the crying that she had done. A few minutes later Jenna pulled herself from Balto and asked him: "How can you still be alive?! The last thing i heard was that man stopping not far from here and then i heard the growl of an bear! I thought that you were dead!". Balto looked at her as suprised as she was.

He looked at her and asked: "If I tell you this you won't freak out?" Jenna just nodded in response. "Alright...". He told her what had taken place outside of her hidingplace. As Jenna heard these things she was freaking out! "What?! What are we gonna tell when we get back?! How are we going to tell mom?!" Balto looked at her with a frustrated look and tought: "I knew she was going to freak out...". "Jenna! Look at me! Everything will be just fine! Lets just be thankfull that were still alive!" Jenna just looked at him and sighed knowing that he was right.

"Let's make our way back to the den-site" Jenna nodded and they started to make their way back to the den-site. As they walked on they didn't mention the white she-wolf who was looking at them. And as the walked out of sight the white she-wolf disappeared not leaving a scent or trace of ever being there.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hey you guys! The second chapter of "Balto: The Heir of Aniu" is here!**

 **Please R &R and leave a Review! I will try to put the third chapter online as soon as possible!**


	3. Authors Note 1

**Authors note:**

Hey you guys!

This is sadly not a new chapter of the story... But please give some attention to what i'm about to say..

I know some of you thought in chapter 2 when Balto hears a voice about how to use his power that it was his dad... but actually it wasn't it was his mom but I didn't know how to approach the fact how I would let Aniu call out to Balto... I know I said: "What kind of growl was that "boy" like his father would talk to him but I meant it as if his mother was talking to him... maybe some of you could pm me about how I can formulate this next time?

And some of you asked what the bond is between Balto and Jenna because as for now it looks like they have a bond like siblings... But it's more like best friends... Who fall in love eventually (not giving further spoilers to the story...)

But Balto's power is not only about growling and roaring... Later you will see what he is capable of!

But as for now I will continue with part 3...

Thank you for your support!

Mighty-Atlantian


	4. Chapter 3

**Note:**

 ** _"Two pack alpha males:_**

 ** _Raja an 5 winter old grey furred wolf_**

 ** _Caleb an 6 winter old black and white furred wolf_**

 ** _Two pack alpha females:_**

 ** _Nuri an 4 winter old brown furred wolf and mate of Raja_**

 ** _Sara an 5 winter old blond furred wolf an mate of Caleb"_**

 **Chapter 3: "Counseling The Alpha's"**

Jenna and Balto were on their way home. Jenna was having troubled toughts about what would happen when Balto would tell their mom, and what would happen when they were going to talk about this with the alpha's.

Balto tried to avoid eye contact not wanting to make Jenna even more worried. Balto was thinking how to comfort Jenna to let her know that everything was going to be all right. Balto understood why Jenna was so worried. If the wolves that hate him would find out about this they would have a reason to get him banished out of the pack for being a threat.

As Balto was deep in thought he snapped out of it because he heard someone cry softly. He looked over to Jenna and saw that her fur was getting dampened from crying. He stopped walking and asked Jenna: "Jenna what's wrong?". He knew what was wrong but was giving himself some time to think to reply to what Jenna was about to say. Jenna looked at him tears still forming in her eyes and said: "How could you be so calm? If the ones that hate you get you banished, we will be separated!".

Balto didn't mention it directly to her but he knew she was right, and he didn't want to think about this. He looked at her and wiped her tears away with his paw and asked her with a warm and loving tone: "Jenna we are best friends right?". Jenna looked at him and nodded. "Well then why are you crying? You will always be a part of my life no matter what happens" Balto said with a comforting yet assuring tone. "And I know that you feel the same about me, so whatever happens it's all going to be all right!". Balto gave her a hug to comfort her. "So are you going to be all right?" Balto asked. Jenna sniffled and nodded giving away a little smile.

They continued their way back home. Balto and Jenna arrived back at the den-site and went straight to their mom. As Gaya could see that Balto and Jenna both were worried about something she asked them to tell her what happened. Hesitating at first Balto decided that is was better to just tell Gaya what happened.

When Balto had explained his adoptive mom what happened, he was surprised that she stayed calm as if she knew that he was capable of this. Balto looked at her confused and asked: "Doesn't this shock you?" Gaya looked at him and sighed and told Balto and Jenna that she already knew. "What!? You knew?!" Balto and Jenna asked exactly at the same time. Gaya nodded in agreement.

"Why didn't you tell us about it? And if you hadn't told me about this I wouldn't mind, but you even didn't tell Balto!"

Jenna asked with a hint of anger to the tone of her voice. Gaya looked at her and replied: "It wasn't for me to tell him! He needed to find out himself! I made arrangements with the alpha's since you were born. We agreed that when he would find out about this power and maybe even would've used it for the first time that the alpha's would train him, helping him the best they can! So don't think young lady that I have done nothing to help Balto!".

Jenna looked in embarrassment at her mom. Jenna couldn't believe that she had doubted her mom to help her family in the best way she could. Gaya looked back at Balto and said that they needed to go see the alpha's counsel. Balto and Jenna walked after they're mom out of the cave and towards the alpha's den.

When they were making they're way over there Bela saw them walking towards the alpha's den. "Hey Jenna I asked you to go with me this morning but you wouldn't! Now you know that you have made the wrong mistake! I bet that 'The son of Aniu (He said this with a mocking tone)' was getting you two in trouble again wasn't he?" At this Jenna didn't respond. But Balto let out a growl only to get a smack to the back of the head from Jenna to keep walking and not to let Bela get to him.

They arrived at the cave and walked inside. They were approached by the oldest alpha male Caleb. He asked them: "Why are you here seeking counsel? although I think I know why". Gaya looked at him and responded: "I like to come talk about our agreement. The boy has found out about a tiny part of what he's capable of".

Caleb looked over to Balto and approached him with a comforting and warm voice and said: "Welcome my boy you don't need to be scared or worried about anything we just need to discuss some things with you and your family". Caleb asked if they all could come to see the rest of the alpha's to discuss business further.

As they walked towards the other alpha's Balto recognized them. At the far left sat the oldest alpha female: Sara she was Caleb's mate. To the right he saw two wolves who were slightly younger than Caleb and Sara. The first wolf was the second alpha male of the pack: Raja. And next to him was his mate: Nuri the second alpha female of the pack. When they saw Balto and his family walk towards them they already knew what this was going to be about.

They all seated in a circle and started discussing about how they were going to help Balto. It all came down on the fact that Balto was going to be trained by Caleb who after discussing was the most suited wolf to help Balto to get his powers under control and use them to their limit.

"We start tomorrow!" Caleb said looking at Balto. From now on Caleb was going to be Balto's teacher. But not only his teacher from now on he was going to be his friend as well. When he had something he couldn't talk about with Jenna or his mom he could always turn to Caleb and tell him. Balto knew because of the experience Caleb had in life he could always ask him for advice if he couldn't handle it himself.

Balto and Jenna were growing real tired since it was late at night and it seemed like the discussion wasn't going to end any time soon. Gaya saw that her kids were tired from the busy day that they had and told them they could go back to the cave since there was nothing discussed further of any interest for Balto or Jenna.

Balto and Jenna stood up and walked back to their own cave together. When they arrived they were almost to tired to keep their eyes open. Balto walked over to his sleeping spot and lay down, Jenna walked over to him, lay down and curled up against him. They both fell asleep happy! Knowing that they wouldn't be separated from each other.

 **Authors Note:**

Well guys here is the next chapter in this series! Plz let me know what you think by leaving an review and R&R! If you have some questions please pm me so I can answer them the best I possibly can!

The next chapter should be out soon!


	5. Chapter 4

**Note:**

 ** _"Dathan is a black 5 winter old timberwolf;_**

 ** _Naja is also a black 5 winter old timberwolf, and mate of Dathan"_**

 **Chapter 4:**

 **"The training Begins!"**

The next day early in the morning Balto woke up. He realized that the training would start this very morning. He thought about the las night and what happened. As he was thinking Jenna was already up not wanting to miss Balto's first training!

Balto looked over to Jenna and whispered: "Good morning!".

"Good morning" Jenna replied.

"Let's get ready! I think that Caleb is already waiting for us."

Jenna nodded in agreement and they both stood up and got ready and had a solid breakfast.

They made way to walk outside and reached the opening of the cave they slept in. They needed to get used to the morning sun because it was real bright that morning. When they walked outside they saw Caleb standing there waiting for them. "Good morning Balto, Jenna!"

"Good morning!" both replied.

"Let's get to the training-site! I have 4 different training-sites! The first is used for strength, the second is used for speed, the third is used for getting used for physical transformations and the fourth is for things that don't cover the first three".

"Wait physical transformations?!" Balto asked shocked.

"Yeah do you have a problem with that?"

"No but yesterday I growled like an bear does that mean I can change into one as well?"

"Kind of". Caleb replied totally calm.

Balto and Jenna both looked at him in shock.

"But before you can do that let's work on your strength!"

Balto nodded in agreement and the three walked towards an open space with some big boulders.

As they arrived at the training-site Caleb asked Jenna to sit somewhere at the edge of a ring. This ring was a safe distance from where the training would happen but you could still see it happen very well.

Balto stepped into the ring after Caleb said he needed to come to him.

"All right Balto let's begin. What strong animal do you know except a bear. It doesn't have to be a animal that lives in Alaska!"

At that Balto immediately thought about a elephant.

When this thought ran trough his mind he could feel the strength.

"It looks like you got one!" Caleb said. "Alright now try to push a boulder and see what happens!" Balto ran over to one of the bigger boulders not wanting to start small and started pushing it. To his surprise and that of Jenna's he pushed the huge boulder aside with ease!

"Well done Balto! Now try to let that tree fall over!"

When Balto pushed the tree it fell over even pulling the roots out of the ground.

"All right Balto now this is a other sort of strength test now try to calm down and let the strength flow out of your body. Not all at a time than it could consume you from the inside. Do it in little steps"

Balto tried to let it go, but it was harder than first last time he wasn't using his power for this long. So to let his power flow out of his body with restraint it was harder than what he did the previous day: To jump out in front of the hunter without knowing what to do.

A few moments passed and he felt himself calming down. When al of the strength from the power was out of his body he walked towards Caleb who was looking with pride at Balto. He had used his power real for the first time but he also had controlled the power to let it flow out of his body with restraint.

"Nicely done my boy! I think it's enough for today. There isn't going to be any training tomorrow because I have some other things to attend to. But well done my boy!"

Caleb left the training-site leaving Balto alone with Jenna.

Jenna looked at Balto and asked: "How did it feel?"

"It fell kind of strange but it felt kind of normal as well as if it's not special"

"Believe me it's special all right!"

Balto laughed he realized that it was the first time that Jenna actually saw his power. She had been hiding underneath the rock when he first used it.

"Let's go back home. I'm real hungry it must be a little over 1 PM" Balto said looking at the sun. Jenna nodded in agreement and they walked back home together to have a nice lunch with their mom.

They didn't realize that a familiar black wolf was watching them.

"This is unbelievable! He didn't just push that boulder and that tree did he? This I got to tell mom an dad!"

Bela ran home back to his parents. When he arrived he yelled out to his father: "Dad! Dad! You won't believe what i just saw!" Dathan looked at his son with curiosity and asked: "what did you see son?"

"Balto moved a huge boulder and he pushed over an old oak tree, all by himself!"

Dathan looked at him with disbelieve and replied: "When did this happen? And where?"

Bela took his dad to the place where Balto had been training. Dathan looked at the huge boulder and the tracks behind it showing that it had been moved. And he looked over to see an old oak tree ripped out of the ground. Even the roots where ripped out of the ground with it!

Dathan was actually being scared. He was giving Balto a hard time in the pack but he was actually getting scared to do it any longer. Bela said to his father: "We must do something about this! Before it gets out of hand!"

"Your right son! We need to make a plan as soon as possible!"

After saying that they ran home together to tell this to Naja the mother of Bela.

"He did what?!" Naja asked shocked.

"Yeah I didn't believe it as well but Bela showed me the site where it happened! It was unbelievable!"

"If we won't work out a plan this could get really bad.."

"What if we let him get to know his powers really well and then go to the alpha's to let Balto guard borders. In this way we don't have to deal with him to much, and with that maybe Bela could have a chance at winning Jenna for him."

"But Jenna never leaves Balto's side" Bela asked interrupting the conversation between his dad and mom.

"True we'll need to figure that out in some time. But I will go to the alpha's to ask if it's possible to get Balto to guard our borders" Dathan said.

Dathan bolted of towards the alpha's den to arrange this matter.

At the time that Dathan was heading towards the alpha's den darkness was already setting in over the land.

Meanwhile Balto and Jenna had just finished their supper and went over to their sleeping spots. Again Balto lay down and Jenna curled up against him. After a quick nuzzle from each other they went to sleep awaiting the next day.

Dathan arrived back at the cave his family called home.

The counsel with the alpha's had turned his way. They agreed to his idea of getting Balto to guard the borders when he got more used to his power.

But they didn't know that the part which involved Jenna wasn't going to work because the spirit of Aniu had sealed the fate of Jenna and Balto. And nothing would come between it.

 **Authors Note:**

Hey you guys! Thank you for the great support that I get from all of you! Here is the next chapter of the series please let me know what you think! R&R and leave a review!

I will try to get the next chapter online as soon as possible!

Mighty-Atlantian


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

 **"Transformation Abilities"**

As time passed Balto and Jenna became teens of two winters old. Caleb had told Balto about the idea that came from Dathan a while ago and Balto had agreed with it. Jenna however didn't trust the plan and asked if she could help Balto guarding the borders and if she also could be trained by Caleb not in the same way as Balto because she didn't have these powers but she wanted to learn self defense. So if something would happen when she and Balto split up to guard different parts of the borders she could protect herself. If Balto couldn't make it to her in time that is.

Caleb had agreed with this and trained Jenna together with Balto. But today was the day that Balto would get his first lessons in physical transformations.

Balto and Jenna lay together in their part of the cave. Balto woke up to someone clearing his throat.

"Hmm Hmm"

Balto looked up and saw Caleb standing there getting really irritated that Balto and Jenna had overslept again! Balto had a sheepish grin on his face and woke up Jenna. When Jenna woke up she saw Caleb standing there. She and Balto stood up immediately not knowing how to explain themselves.

"Had a nice sleep?" Caleb asked sarcastically.

"Actually we did!" Balto answered.

Jenna chuckled at what Balto said. But Caleb didn't think that Balto was funny.

Caleb looked at them with a evil smile: "You know what this means... Double training!"

Balto and Jenna moaned at thinking about how their day was going to be like. It would be nothing than train.

All three walked out of the cave and went to the special training-site that Caleb had prepared just for the transformation lessons of Balto. It was a plain where the only thing you could hear was the wind going trough the leaves of the trees that stood on the edge of the plain, and the wind going through the grass.

At arrival Caleb couldn't walk away and go train Jenna as he had done after Balto had done his strength or speed training a few times. This was the first time Balto would actually change physically.

Caleb gave Jenna a signal that she needed to sit outside of the ring and that her training would be left as it was till he was done with Balto's introduction to transformations.

When Jenna sat down Caleb looked over to Balto who was actually pretty nervous.

Caleb said: "Balto calm down my boy it's not going to go any better if you are as nervous as you are now. Now what is something you want to try to change in?"

"Well a bear being my first use of my power I want to try a bear!"

"Very well. Empty your mind. Make your thoughts clear."

At that Balto became a scary kind of calm what even scared Jenna.

"Well done now get your thoughts aligned with what you want to change in"

When Balto began to think about a bear he began to glow brighter than the sun!

Jenna and Caleb looked away from him because the light was to bright to look into with the naked eye. When the light was gone and Jenna and Caleb looked back at Balto the white wolf was gone and there stood a massive black bear in front of them.

"Well how did it go?" Balto asked.

Still overwhelmed from the transformation Balto had gone through they just stared at him in disbelieve.

"If I didn't see this with my own eyes I wouldn't believe it!" Jenna said.

Balto knew by the way how Jenna and Caleb looked and what Jenna said that it went very well. But that had went very well was an understatement, it was his first time to practice a transformation and had went perfectly!

"Bears must come natural to him! It's his first time! Ii thought it would take him a few attempts to nail it... But he did it!" Caleb thought.

Caleb finding back his words said: "Well done my boy! If you want to see for yourself how it went, there's a little river over there go and take a look for yourself!"

Balto walked over to the river and looked in it seeing not his own familiar face but that of a full grown bear.

Balto was shocked at what he saw. Caleb called him back towards him and said: "All right now try to turn back into yourself". Balto again did what Caleb had said him to do when he was going to change into the bear, he emptied his mind then cleared his thoughts and thought about his own form. Again he began to glow brighter than the sun and when it faded he was his very own self again!

"Well done! Now this was your introduction with the transformations, if you could attend to mastering your strength and speed?" Caleb said. Balto nodded in agreement.

Caleb turned to look at Jenna and said: "Okay young lady let's resume our self defense training".

When they were done with their training it was about 4 PM. Caleb left Balto and Jenna alone together. Balto looked at Jenna and gave her a nuzzle. "How did your training go?" He asked.

"Well I'll show you!" As she said this she tackled Balto and pinned him under her paws. "As you see it went pretty good!" Jenna said smiling and giving him a nuzzle.

Balto chuckled and Jenna stepped away from him. Balto looked at her and said: "Do you have a moment?" Jenna looked at him wondering what he was going to do. Balto used his speed and got 2 rabbits one for both of them.

"Well thank you!" Jenna said.

"I figured you would be hungry after a training like this" Balto said while skinning his rabbit and tucking in.

At that Bela walked towards them and said: "A shame that you didn't get me one Balto"

"Balto don't" Jenna said trying to let the moment that they had last as long as possible.

Balto just winked at Jenna and thought about a lion. He turned his head around and gave the loudest roar that a lion could give. That took Bela by surprise, and he ran with his tail between his legs.

Jenna started to laugh as they were looking how Bela ran away in fear.

"Help me remember to do that more often when he gets here to annoy us!" Balto said while laughing. Jenna just nodded in agreement because she was laughing to hard.

When they were done laughing Balto looked at Jenna and said: "Now this moment can last even longer than you thought". They both rolled over to lie on their back and look at the sun setting and the stars and moon appearing.

Balto and Jenna lay there for hours and just talked and talked.

"That's why they're late for training every time" Caleb thought watching the two lying in the grass.

Caleb went back to see why it was taking them so long to get back to the den. At first he wasn't concerned but when they missed dinner back home he was starting to wonder where they were, because Balto wouldn't even dream about missing dinner or any meal.

Caleb chuckled inside knowing that they're together and that there was nothing wrong he turned around and started to make his way back home.

 **Authors Note:**

Hey you guys! I know that I already uploaded a chapter today but I had the inspiration for the next chapter and I didn't want it to go to waste!

I hope you guys like this chapter and I would love to hear what you think of it by R&R and leaving a Review!

Again I'm trying to get the next chapter online as soon as possible, and as you see it might be sooner than you think!

Mighty-Atlantian


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

 **"Guarding the Borders"**

Balto and Jenna were up early this morning. There was something special going to happen today. This was the day that they would go out and guard the borders for the first time.

Caleb and the other alpha's were waiting for them to arrive at the edge of the den-site where they were going to start their trip towards the borders of the packs territory.

When Balto and Jenna were done getting ready the started to make their way over to the spot where they would meet the alpha's.

"You nervous?" Balto asked Jenna.

"Yeah kind of..." Jenna said with a unsure voice.

Balto nuzzled her and said reassuringly: "It's all going to be fine! Were together aren't we?". Jenna smiled and nuzzled him back.

When they arrived at the edge of the den-site they walked over to their mom who was sitting next to Caleb. She was scared if something was going to happen but Caleb had assured her that everything was going to be fine because he had trained Balto the best of all his students! And they were together so she had nothing to worry about. Balto and Jenna looked at their mom and saw the concern that she had in her eyes. They both gave her a big hug and let her know that they would come back as soon as their duty was over.

Caleb stood up and turned to Balto and Jenna and gave them instructions for the trip ahead.

"Balto, Jenna you two are going to stay together no matter what you understand? Don't leave the other behind even when he says you to do so! And one more thing there were two messengers from a other pack this morning that brought us a declaration of war. They are after our territory because of the fact that we have plenty of food here. So watch out and if it comes to a conflict, Balto you know what to do!"

Balto and Jenna agreed with this terms and understood the instructions.

They walked towards the edge of the forest and looked back for one last time.

"All right let's go!" Balto said to Jenna. They bolted of into the forest leaving the comfort of the den-site behind. Balto and Jenna were running for half an hour now and they were nearing the border.

"We need to find a shelter where we can stay for the next few weeks." Balto said looking at Jenna who could need a break after running non-stop for so long.

"Yeah...and maybe...we could take...a little...break?" Jenna said panting.

Balto chuckled and agreed to have a break when they find a shelter.

They looked around and saw a stone cliff with a crevice in it. They walked over to the crevice and Balto fitted through the gap and walked into a fairly big cave.

"This will do, right?" Balto asked Jenna

"Yeah it's just the two of us so, this will do just fine!" Jenna said with a warm voice.

Balto smiled and asked if she was ready to start their duty of guarding.

"Yeah sure". Balto stood up and walked outside Jenna close behind him.

They looked around so they could remember the place where their temporary den was and they saw a small waterfall. "Okay the den is close to this waterfall so fresh water is no problem" Balto thought. Balto and Jenna walked over to the little stream that came out of the waterfall and drank some water before making their way towards the border.

They were walking around the border for about an hour now when Balto interrupted his conversation with Jenna because he heard something. As they started to look around them Balto saw something nearing their borders and pushed Jenna in some bushes.

When Balto took a better look he saw some wolves walk towards their borders. But it looked like these wolves were out for war. Balto didn't want to judge their intensions till he had spoken with them. As Balto stood up to walk towards the wolves Jenna looked at him with a confused look and asked: "What are you going to do?"

"You remember what Caleb said there were wolves out to get our territory through war". "Yeah, so you think that these wolves are the ones where Caleb was talking about?" "Yes, but you stay here if it comes to a conflict I can't have you get hurt. You know I can handle this. So please stay here okay?" Jenna agreed but she wasn't happy about the thought of Balto going toward those wolves alone.

Balto walked out of the bushes and walked towards the other wolves. "Hello you over there why are you trying to get into our territory?" "Don't interfere with our plans to take your lands with force young one!" One of the wolves said with a growl under his breath.

Balto looked at them with a mischievous smile and said: "Oh I will interfere with your plans you see I'm the guard of our lands!" To that the wolves started to laugh and said with a mocking tone: "Oh I'm so scared!"

Balto still having the mischievous smile on his face said: "Oh you should be!"

After saying this he cleared his mind and straightened his thoughts and started to glow brighter than the sun. The wolves were getting frightened of what was happening. After the glow faded there was a big male lion standing there.

The wolves couldn't believe their eyes. They had been witness of a teenage white wolf transforming into a male lion! Balto looked at them and started running towards them roaring like crazy. As the wolves saw Balto running towards them they didn't act like Balto had thought. The wolves took a fighting stance baring their teeth.

Balto didn't see the ambush that was ready for him. He was jumped from behind and getting wounded while fighting of al those wolves. Jenna was getting really concerned about Balto because she saw it all happen from the bush where she still was hiding. She saw that Balto was losing quite a bit of blood from his wounds and hoped that he would make it. "I'm not going to make it as a lion, but I have an idea that maybe could give me the advantage".

Balto started to clear his mind again and straighten his thoughts. Then he began to glow again and when it faded the wolves didn't have a lion to fight but a full grown male elephant! Balto started trumpeting and the sight of their new enemy made the wolves scared out of their wits! They knew that they couldn't handle a male elephant even with their numbers. So they ran back towards their own territory. When Balto was sure that they were gone he changed back into his own form and collapsed to the ground exhausted from the fight and the pain from his wounds.

Jenna saw that the wolves were gone and ran over towards Balto seeing him lying on the ground his usually white fur colored crimson with his blood. Jenna was shocked of this sight and tried to get him back to their den at the waterfall.

When Jenna got him to the den and laid him down inside the cave she got some water and washed his blood out of his fur and started to lick his wounds trying to stop the bleeding, that had already stopped quite a bit.

When Jenna had stopped the bleeding she thought of something Caleb had learned her when she had a wound from training. He had put snow on it to sanitize it!

Jenna got some snow and whispered to Balto: "This is going to sting a lot but it will sanitize your wounds". Balto didn't respond because he was to weak to say something. Jenna put the snow on his wounds and Balto yelled and growled in pain. Jenna hadn't expected this to happen. With the wound she had it stinged a lot but she didn't have this much pain from it.

When the wounds were sanitized by the snow Balto fell asleep trying to regain some energy. Jenna curled up against him like she always does and laid her head on top of his neck to warm him up. She did this because of the blood loss. Because of this his body temperature had fell a lot.

When she felt that Balto had calmed down she started to cry softly not knowing what to do. He couldn't make the trip back home, and she knew that it would be more than two weeks for Balto to recover. She just hoped that a miracle would happen that Aniu would see that her son was in a terrible condition and that she was going to help in some way.

Jenna cried herself to sleep not knowing how to make Balto survive the night. And if he did how to survive the next day.

Jenna didn't know that a black timber wolf was standing on a cliff side half a mile away who could still she them miraculously. The wolf turned around and disappeared in the shadows not leaving a trace behind.

 **Authors Note:**

"Hey you guys! Here's another chapter of this series! Please let me know what you think R&R and leave a Review! I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible!"

Mighty-Atlantian


	8. Chapter 7

**Note:**

 ** _"Devil is a black timber wolf and father to Balto"_**

 **Chapter 7:**

 **"Resurrecting his Son"**

When the next morning came Jenna woke up yawning and stretching forgetting for a moment what had happened the day before. But when she looked over to Balto she was pulled back into reality.

She looked at him and saw him breath, but he was still fighting for his life. Jenna nudged him to wake up, and she needed to nudge him a few times before he looked at her. There was so much pain and exhaustion in his eyes. Jenna knew that just looking over was costing him a lot of energy.

"Good morning Balto" Jenna said fighting back tears that came up in her eyes.

"Good morning" Balto replied weakly.

"I will get you something to eat" Jenna said while nuzzling him.

"Jenna wait!" Balto said. Jenna noticed that his breathing was taking a lot more effort. Jenna turned around and looked at him.

"I... I.." Balto couldn't speak the words he wanted to before the breath of life went out of him. Jenna ran over to Balto and looked at his lifeless body.

"Balto, don't" Jenna said while nudging him.

"Balto don't leave me alone!" Jenna cried while nuzzling him.

Jenna was alone for a moment and then she heard a voice: "Why are you crying my dear?" Jenna turned around and saw a black timber wolf standing in the opening of the cave.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Devil father to the wolf who is lying over there"

Jenna looked at him in shock. "Y..You're Balto's father?"

"Yes, and I think that my son has joined us in the spirit world way to soon!"

Devil looked at the wounds on Balto's body and shook his head.

"You always were a reckless boy"

Devil looked at Jenna and asked her: "Can you get me some leaves?"

Jenna looked at him confused and thought by herself: "What is he going to begin with some leaves? Balto is dead..." Devil knowing what she thought said: "Don't you have faith in you're beloved's father?" Jenna looked at him in shock because he knew how she felt towards Balto.

Jenna had felt this way about Balto for a time now but she never had the courage to tell him. Jenna stared into the ground embarrassed. "It is nothing to be embarrassed about my dear. Can you get the leaves I asked you about?" Jenna nodded in agreement and went out of the cave to get some leaves.

Devil looked at his sons lifeless body and got angry. "War is a terrible thing. Just like fire it consumes everything in it's path. And the sad thing is that this wasn't the last time they would get to meet these wolves" he thought.

While Devil was thinking he didn't mention Jenna walk inside with a mouth full of leaves. Devil said something in old wolf a language only spoken by the spirits, what he said comes down to this: "May the ones who attacked you be cursed and may their hunts be doomed to fail so they may starve and know how it is to be dead or close to it!"

Jenna looked in confusion and tried to understand what he said but she couldn't. Devil noticed her presence in the room and explained what he said: "It was a curse. A curse directed towards the wolves who did this to you and him" He said pointing towards Balto.

Devil and Jenna looked at each other for a moment until Devil noticed the leaves in her mouth. "Oh you got them!" Devil said pleased. Devil took the leaves from Jenna and laid them over the wounds of Balto. "You might want to stand back for a bit"

Jenna walked a few steps back and as she stood at a good distance Devil said a few words in old wolf and the leaves went ablaze. Jenna looked as the leaves burned and couldn't believe her eyes! The wounds that Balto had were closing.

When the fire died out there was no evidence of the wounds ever being there!

Jenna looked at it with amazement. Devil looked at her and saw that she was amazed by what just had happened. "You look amazed but you will be amazed even more!"

Jenna looked at him in confusion not knowing what he meant.

Devil walked over to Balto and blew air in his nose and walked over to Jenna.

"Watch over him a little more all right? Don't let him get himself into to much dangerous situations" Jenna looked at him and said: "He can't get in more dangerous situations now!" But as she said this she heard something behind her breath and move.

She turned around immediately and saw Balto back alive! She looked over to where Devil stood but he was gone no trace of him ever being there. She thought: "Thank you Devil!" She heard a voice in her head saying: "You're welcome my dear, remember our agreement!" Jenna nodded and said: "I will!"

Jenna ran over to Balto and jumped him and hugged him and nuzzled him.

Balto was shocked by this because he didn't remember what had happened.

"Jenna what's wrong with you?" Balto asked chuckling.

"I thought I lost you!" Jenna said her fur dampened with tears of joy.

"What do you mean?" Balto asked in confusion.

"You were dead! And you're back alive!"

Balto believed her not because of her words but how she looked. She looked like she had cried all morning and now she was crying again but of happiness.

"I don't care about being back to see the world around us because it's a big mess right now. But if I would get the question: "Why would you want to go back?" I would say: "To see Jenna again" When Jenna heard this she pulled herself even closer towards Balto and wasn't planning of letting go anytime soon. Balto gave into the grip of Jenna and just pulled her closer and nuzzled her in a comforting way and whispered in her ear: "I'm not going to leave you anytime soon, I couldn't think about missing you next to me. You will always be a part of me"

After a while Jenna fell asleep in Balto's embrace. She finally felt peace in her mind not having to care for her dying friend. Balto rolled over on his side and Jenna didn't wake up she just adjusted her position and snuggled up to Balto again and continued to sleep peacefully.

Balto looked at her and was glad that he had his best friend with him to help him through everything that would come up. And he was happy to give Jenna the comfort she needed to finally get some peace.

Balto laid down his head on Jenna's neck and closed his eyes only to fall asleep, with Jenna snuggled up beside him. How could this get even better?

 **Author's Note:**

Hey you Guys! Sorry that I took so long to write a new chapter! I had a very busy weekend and school and my internship are taking a lot of my time as well. So I may not have the usual daily update because of this. But rejoice and be happy because here you have another one to R&R and leave a Review! See you next chapter!

 **Mighty-Atlantian**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

 **"Bela's Betrayal"**

The next morning Balto woke up. He felt a source of heat against his body and felt it turn and let out a soft: "Hmmmm" He looked over and saw Jenna lying against him still sleeping peacefully.

He didn't want to wake her up so he stayed where he was and laid his head on top of her neck. A hour later Jenna woke up slowly and looked over at Balto saying: "Good morning Balto!" Balto looked over at her and nuzzled her while saying: "Good morning! Did you sleep well?" "Of course! I'm with you so why wouldn't I?" Jenna said while returning the nuzzle.

This is a very peaceful and loving sight indeed! But meanwhile back home with the rest of the pack it isn't as peaceful!

Bela and his parents had found out about the fact that Jenna had joined Balto to guard the borders of the territory.

Their plan of Jenna missing Balto so much that she would seek comfort with Bela, and getting Balto killed by the wolf pack who wanted war with them wasn't working.

They were furious about this and summoned the wolves who hated Balto as much as he and his parents did and took over the pack by force.

They imprisoned Gaya along with Caleb, Raja, Nuri and Sara. And they forced the other wolves who had fought on the side of the alpha's to join the group who was going to kill Balto.

These wolves who fought on the side of the alpha's didn't want to join Bela and his group but Bela threatened to hurt their family's if they wouldn't join.

Bela got the best fighters of the pack and made a sort of legion to go after Balto and kill him but spare Jenna for Bela himself.

Back with Balto and Jenna, they didn't realize what was coming towards them the group of wolves that was out after them.

Jenna was enjoying a rabbit that Balto had caught for her and she was waiting for him to return with his own.

Balto was running at the speed of a cheetah nothing could stop him from getting the rabbit he was chasing. Balto tired out the rabbit first and leapt straight at it grabbing his throat and closing of the air supply of the little creature.

Balto was proud of himself! He had set a new record for himself at catching rabbits.

"I'm at two minutes now!" Balto thought with a little smile on his face. He was making his way back to the cave and looked at the beautiful nature around him! Nature was waking up as the sun rose further and further over the forest.

"I must hurry before Jenna starts wondering what is taking me so long!" Balto thought chuckling to himself. He started a sprint and was at the cave in no time. He walked inside only to see that Jenna had already finished her rabbit and had burried the bones outside. "You couldn't wait could you?" Balto asked teasingly. "You would've done the exact same thing" Jenna replied with a big grin on her face. "Yeah I guess I would" Balto said while nuzzling her.

"Balto there is something I want to tell you... It's... Well..." Jenna started. "Tell me Jenna what's on your mind you know you can tell me anything I'm your best friend!" Balto replied. "I..." And at that moment Bela stepped inside following the sent that Balto left behind after hunting. "Well well well what's wrong with this picture?" Bela said mockingly as he saw Jenna and Balto together.

Balto growled at Bela and asked: "What are you doing here?" Bela looked at him not afraid of the growl he let out and said: "Who me? Oh I'm just here to kill you and take Jenna for myself." Balto chuckled and said: "You and what army?" Bela looked at him with a evil grin already hoping he would say that and called: "Get over here you guys he wants to now what army I brought" At that moment 3 dozen wolves walked inside of the cave and backed Bela up. Balto could see that some of the wolves that were behind Bela didn't want to hurt Balto or Jenna.

Balto looked at those wolves and asked: "Why are you doing this when it's something you don't want to do?" The half that wanted to hurt Jenna and Balto replied: "Oh but we want to!" Balto looked at them with a look that sent a shiver down their spines and said: "I wasn't talking to you i was talking to the half that still has a consience and a heart!" One of the wolves who were against these deeds walked over to him and whispered in his ear why they were doing this.

As Balto realized what the wolf just said he looked at Bela with total disgust and said: "You're the most dark person I ever met. And believe me I had to endure some bad ones. You're hurting their family's just so you can have everything the way you want? You're sick!"

Bela looked at him with a evil grin and said: "Why thank you!" Balto couldn't believe how messed up Bela was and what he was able to risk just to have power.

The wolf that gave the explanation to Balto apologized for all of them for what they had to do to keep their family's safe. Balto understood if it was his family he would have done the same.

Bela looked at Balto and gave the sign to the other wolves to attack him without holding back. Balto saw that the wolves were getting ready and walked over to Jenna. He looked at Jenna and whispered to her: "When I give the signal jump on my back and I will get us outside. There I will have some more space to use in my advantage" Jenna looked at him and nodded.

Balto waited for the very last moment and yelled: "Now!" Jenna jumped on his back and hold on tightly. Balto started to use his exceptional speed and ran outside of the cave leaving the other wolves behind.

Bela was furious about this and yelled: "After them!" The wolves sprinted after Balto and Jenna. Balto had stopped at a really familiar place. The training-site for transformation. If you remember this training-site was located at a large plain with enormous amounts of space to use in his advantage.

After a few minutes the legion of wolves arrived at the plains as well only to see Balto change in something they never seen before. And they never seen it before because it was a animal that was extinct but it looked a lot like a elephant but then a few times bigger. When the light faded Balto was transformed in a wooly mammoth with tusks that were 3 meters long and 30 centimeters thick.

Balto stood up on his hind legs and stomped the ground making the ground shake.

The wolves started to run up to him and attack him from multiple sides but Balto had learned from his earlier experience and knew that a lion wasn't going to cut it. A elephant had a bigger chance but a mammoth should do the trick. Thanks to his thick hide and his thick fur the claws of the wolves weren't able to go through. Balto didn't have to attack at all, because of the fact that he realized that defense is the best offense. He just let the wolves drain al their energy on trying to go through the hide and fur and didn't have to hurt the wolves that were forced to do this.

A few minutes later all of the wolves were tired out completely! Balto looked at this and gave one warning and said: "If you're not gone in ten seconds I'm going to charge right at all of you!" When they realized what he was saying they regained new energy and started to run and they didn't plan to stop running before they were back home.

Balto looked around and saw that Jenna was missing. One name came up in his mind: "Bela!" He searched for his scent and when he found it he went in the direction Bela had taken Jenna. Balto trampled everything in his path leaving a path of destruction behind him.

He saw Jenna and Bela in a clearing up ahead and walked towards it as quiet as he could. As he arrived at a spot where he could see and hear everything he stopped for a little and saw that Jenna had seen him. He immediately signed that she needed to act like he wasn't there.

Bela was turned with his back towards Balto never knowing that he was there. He was also stupid that he stood in the clearing at a distance that he didn't mention him.

But why did Jenna see him you might ask.

Jenna was searching for Balto with adrenaline running through her body. So her senses were a lot better at that moment than those of Bela.

Balto sneaked up to Bela and stood there for a moment. Balto signed to Jenna that she could mention his presence now. Jenna signed for Bela to look behind him and he did getting a full hit with the trunk of Balto throwing him into a nearby tree.

Balto could see that Bela was going to be out cold for a while and changed back in his own form. He walked over to Jenna and started to nuzzle her and asked: "Are you okay?" "Yeah I'm fine" Jenna replied while returning the nuzzle. Balto looked at her and asked: "What did you want to tell this morning before all of this happened?"

Jenna looked at him with a bit of embarrassment in her eyes. Balto looked at her with a smile and while nuzzling her to comfort her he said: "What I said this morning still counts you know. I'm you're best friend you can still tell me everything"

Jenna looked at him and said: "I love you Balto"

Balto looked at her and said: "I love you to"

Balto could just finish his sentence when Jenna pulled him towards her and kissed him. When they pulled away from each other Balto was shocked and just stood there for a while.

Jenna looked at him and chuckled. She playfully let her tail run underneath Balto's chin only adding up to the shock of Balto.

When Balto recovered from his trance he and Jenna lay down in the grass and watched the sun set and the stars to appear. They talked for hours like they always did every evening after training. And just like every time Jenna would snuggle up against Balto and they would fall asleep together. But this time it was a little bit different this was the first time they slept together not like normal best friends but like best friends who fell in love with each other.

As Balto and Jenna were sleeping they didn't mention that Bela had woke up. Bela looked at the sight of Balto and Jenna and swore revenge. The next time he would come up with a plan he wouldn't let it go so easily. And after swearing this he ran into the shadows of the forest and disappeared.

 **Author's Note:**

Hey you guys! Here it is the next chapter in this series!

I had some problems with the view count and some other things lately on the website. So please if you give a review give it as a review but also as a PM. Because I didn't get the Reviews you may have sent for last chapter. So if you could sent the reviews that you may have sent for last chapter through a PM as well it would really help me! I will try to get next chapter out as soon as possible! So until next time!

 **Mighty-Atlantian**


	10. Chapter 9

**Note:**

 ** _"Koda is a 4 winter old male wolf with grey fur,_**

 ** _Jona is a 4 winter old male wolf with white fur"_**

 **Chapter 9: "Balto get's Framed"**

The next morning Bela was regaining consciousness. He got back on his paws and tried to walk back home to the den-site. He still couldn't believe that his plan had failed, as he walked through the forest he saw Jona lying in a little clearing waiting on something.

Bela's got a idea like he was struck by lightning: "What if I get Balto banished for a murder he didn't commit?" He looked at Jona who wasn't aware of Bela's presence.

Bela started to sneak up on him and got behind him. Before Jona knew it Bela broke his neck and he fell to the ground, dead. But in the bushes Koda was just arriving back at the clearing with a breakfast for him and his friend Jona and saw what happened.

When Koda saw that Bela had seen him he started running leaving Bela behind. "Shit! There goes the only witness!" Bela thought. But he looked and knew that Koda wasn't coming back for a long time because of the shock he got.

Bela started walking home with Jona's body on his back and a big grin on his face knowing that he finally had Balto right where he wanted.

Balto and Jenna were still lying on the field they didn't wanted to leave so they just slept over there keeping each other warm.

Balto slowly woke up to the sun coming up. He felt a little chill running down his spine because the mornings were getting colder. It was the first day of fall and Balto could sense that the warm summer mornings were over.

He looked over to his side and saw Jenna lying there still sleeping peacefully. He tried not to wake her up and stood up to go get some breakfast for them both. He started to run and disappeared into the forest.

Jenna felt a cold wind blowing past her. She woke up of a shiver that she had and looked over just to see Balto run out into the forest. She assumed that he was going to get breakfast. Thinking about breakfast she heard her belly growl. She started to chuckle: "I hope that he comes back fast! I'm pretty hungry!"

Meanwhile Bela got back at the den-site and walked directly towards the cave of the alpha's. He walked inside and saw them sitting waiting for possible counsels for that day. He walked towards them and started to pant and cry like he was the best actor in the world!

He laid down Jona's body in front of them and they just looked at the body in horror. Caleb recovered from the shock and asked: "What happened?" Bela looked at him with a sad face and said: "He was killed by Balto! Jona hadn't laid a paw on him but Balto killed him in cold blood!"

For those of you who don't know killing someone of you're own pack was seen as treason to you're pack. Only when you were acting from self defense it was accepted.

Caleb was furious he wouldn't believed what Bela said if he didn't saw the dead body of Jona right in front of him. "Balto is now a traitor to our pack and will be sentenced as one!"

Meanwhile Balto and Jenna just finished their breakfast. "We need to get back to go see mom" Jenna said while nuzzling Balto. "Yeah I know, well that pack of wolves that was out for war isn't coming back anytime soon so our borders will be safe for a while, so I think we can go back right now" Balto said returning the nuzzle.

Balto and Jenna started to make their way back home not knowing what kind of trouble was waiting for them.

Balto and Jenna arrived at the den-site but as Balto got in sight five wolves pinned him on the floor. Balto growled: "Hey get off of me!" "Balto you are coming with us to be judged by the alpha's for the crimes of murder and treason!" One of the wolves said.

"Are you crazy I didn't murder someone and I most certainly didn't murder someone of our own pack!" Balto replied angry. Jenna was getting furious with the wolves who had Balto pinned: "Who told you these lies?!" "Bela told us and brought the body of Jona back over here" They replied Jenna. But before Jenna could say another thing they took Balto to the cave of the alpha's.

Caleb saw them coming and walked over to them and punched Balto to the face. "How did you dare killing one of our own after all I've taught you! You go out and do something like this! I misjudged you!" Balto was getting more furious!

"Bela I hope for you that you're not around!"

But Bela was around, he didn't want to miss this! But he was hidden so Balto wouldn't see him.

Raja had gathered the whole pack for the sentence for it was going to happen in public. Balto stood in the middle and was being looked upon with disgust by most of the wolves. Caleb stepped forward and started talking: "Balto you are here today to be judged for the crimes of murder and treason! What do you have to say for yourself?" "If you all think that I would kill someone from our own pack for no reason like it was a sport you lost all of my respect! For myself I say that I'm not guilty!"

Caleb looked at him and walked away together with the other alpha's to discuss the sentence he would get. When they got back Caleb stepped forward one last time and said: "Balto for the crimes you have committed you are sentenced to excile!"

Jenna heard this and ran forward towards Balto and started crying when she held him. But two wolves pulled her away from him and she started to cry even harder saying: "No! Let me go! Balto!" Balto let his anger out of his body and thought about a lion roaring louder than he ever did! "Let her go! If you think I wouldn't fight for her you're wrong! You've got three seconds to let her go or you're going to have some more trouble containing me!" The wolves got scared and let Jenna go she wanted to run towards Balto again but he signed her not to.

Jenna nodded and knew that Balto had a plan to work this out.

Balto looked into the croud and saw Bela walking towards him: "Bela! When I come back with evidence that I'm not guilty you're going to have a big problem on you're hands! With our next fight I'm not going to be so merciful!" Bela looked at him and smiled and said: "If you come in a few hundred meters of our borders I will love to make you turn back myself!"

Caleb said: "Enough! Balto you need to leave now!" Balto looked at Caleb one last time but this time the respect and the kindness that Balto always showed towards Caleb was totally gone and Balto bared his teeth and growled at Caleb.

Balto walked over to Jenna before whispering in her ear: "Go to the den at the waterfall I'm going to meet you there!" He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and he ran off in the direction of Balto and Jenna's cave.

As night began to fall Jenna sneaked out of the family cave and ran out into the forest running until she reached the cave at the waterfall. She saw Balto waiting for her at the stream from the little waterfall.

She ran up to him and jumped him burying herself in his fur not ever wanting to let him go. But they didn't mention Devil appear behind them. Devil smiled and said: "Glad you told him!"

Jenna looked up recognizing the voice and her face went from red and white to red from blushing.

Devil started to laugh. "Balto, Jenna already knows who I am. I am you're dad. I was the one who resurrected you when you died from that wolf attack. But I cursed the wolves and a part of that curse involves you. And the part that involves you is actually a blessing and not a curse!"

Balto looked confused at him and said: "That part of you being my dad I understand but the curse part not so much" "Well part of the curse I told was: When you all die of the starvation you're pack is going to have, you're females and children are going to the spirit world in peace because they are not responsible for you're actions. But the males all 150 of them won't be alive nor dead, they will answer to the call of help from my son and fight along with him" Devil replied getting amazed looks from Balto and Jenna.

Close you're eyes Balto I'm giving you the blessing I spoke towards the wolves.

Balto closed his eyes and Devil started to talk old wolf again. Balto felt a strange power surge through his body and when this was gone Devil said that he could open his eyes.

Balto opened his eyes and looked at Devil and asked: "What now?" Devil looked at him and said: "Howl! Howl with all you're might!" Balto let out a howl so loud no wolf had heard such a howl before!

And when he was done with the howl there were wolves coming from everywhere but no normal wolves spirit wolves with the body's of the wolves that attacked him.

"They're like angels with a body of flesh and blood. They have the powers of the spirits but the body's of the wolves they once resembled"

The legion walked forwards and kneeled before Balto. Balto looked in shock!

He had his own army of spirit wolves to his command!

Balto signed them to leave and they all went they're own way waiting for their general to summon them again. Devil looked at him and said: "You are getting the hang of this! Well done! Now when you've proven you're innocence you can use this legion against Bela and his wolves. Or in other situations whenever you need them they will come!"

Balto thanked his dad and Devil winked at Jenna who gifted Devil with a smile. And Devil disappeared leaving no trace of ever being there!

Balto and Jenna were tired of their long day and walked into their cave. Balto laid down and Jenna snuggled up to him burying herself into his fur after giving him a long kiss.

"Good night!" Jenna said while nuzzling him.

"Good night Jen!" Balto said returning the nuzzle.

 **Author's Note:**

 **"Hey you guys here is another chapter in this series! I didn't know where to go with this story so I asked someone who is helping me out a lot since the beginning of the story. So thank you thecoolguy1234 for the idea's you gave to give a new spin on this story! And thank you all for the great support you give this story! I will try to get a new chapter online as soon as possible! Please R &R! And see you next chapter!**

 **Mighty-Atlantian**


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**

 **Beta is a timberwolf with a black fur and the leading commander of Balto's spirit army**

 **Chapter 10: "Balto's wrath!"**

The next morning Jenna woke up to the sunlight falling into the cave and onto her eye.

She looked over to her side and saw Balto and while giving him a gentle nuzzle she said: "Good morning Balto"

Balto didn't react so Jenna presumed he was still sleeping. "I'll surprise him! This morning I will get breakfast!" Jenna gave Balto a gentle nuzzle and walked out of the cave.

Balto faking that he was sleeping, wanted to give Jenna the oppurtunity to get breakfast for them. He saw Jenna leave the cave and stood up to go outside and drink some water from the stream that came out of the waterfall in front of their den.

When he walked outside he saw Jenna turning around and looking at him. After a few seconds Jenna smiled at him and turned to run of into the forest.

But little did they both know what trouble lied ahead.

After 15 minutes Jenna arrived in the forest and started to look for rabbits. But strangely enough after half an hour she still didn't find or saw any rabbits. She decided to stop for a moment and take a rest at a small clearing in the forest. Jenna lied down and closed her eyes. Something was sneaking up to her and before she heard him coming Bela bit her over and over again. Jenna wanted to fight him but the wounds she had from the biting were already taking their toll.

Jenna still stood on her legs when Bela ran at her and broke one of her legs. After this Jenna collapsed and blacked out from the pain.

Bela looked at her and thought: "Serves you well! You shouldn't had taken the side of that despicable son of Aniu!". Bela then lifted her on his back and said to himself laughing like evil himself: "Now the alpha's must decide to kill Balto! They will never forgive him for this!"

After saying this he started his way running back to the den-site.

Back at the den-site of Balto and Jenna, Balto began to worry. He already said to himself that Jenna obviously would take more time then himself, but this was taking too long even for Jenna. Balto walked outside and started following her sent. After a little while he arrived at the clearing and immediately smelled the sent of a second wolf. After investigating the smells a little bit more he recognized the sent of Jenna and of "Bela". Balto was getting more furious with the second. And then he saw some blood lying a few inch from him. He came closer and smelled that it was Jenna's. Balto started to growl and think: "This is al my fault! Jenna I'm sorry!". After that he started to run to the den-site knowing that he wouldn't get a warm welcome.

Meanwhile Bela was talking with the alpha's

"He did what?!" Caleb asked Bela furious. Bela smiled inside of him. "Balto attacked Jenna while she was sleeping!". "Get all the warriors together, NOW!" Caleb commanded. The warriors that guarded the den-site were sitting in front of Caleb and Bela. "I've bin easy on Balto but this is the limit! When you lay eyes on him around out den-site you have the permission to take his life!" Caleb commanded the guards.

Meanwhile Balto was arriving at the den-site.

Caleb saw Balto arriving and ordered the warriors to kill him. The warriors started to run at Balto but he was already aware of what was happening. Balto got furious when he saw Bela standing next to Caleb. He never wanted to use this on his own family and friends but now it was necessary. He let out a howl. A howl with so much fury inside it the guards got a shiver down their spine. Then they saw wolves coming from everywhere and one walked up to Balto. "What do you need us for my liege?" Beta asked. "Keep the guards and all others at ease until we left here with Jenna" Balto said. "Of course" Beta replied.

Caleb looked to the army Balto had and thought by himself: "This isn't a normal army of flesh and blood, this is a spirit army! How did he recruit these men?!" Bela was scared of this knowing that Balto could wipe them al from this earth with just one command. Balto walked over to the healers den and saw what Bela had done to Jenna. Balto was even beyond furious. His wrath was bigger than anything else!

Balto commanded Beta that the plans had changed. He said to Beta: "Go till I need you again because this fight will be mine, I want to fight the men of this pack who have hurt me and the one I love so much!". "As you wish my liege" Beta replied after bowing down for him. Beta let out a long howl and all the other wolves disappeared with him.

Balto turned over to the men of the pack and yelled in his wrath: "You wanted to kill me! Well DO IT THEN!" The men of the pack ran towards him. Balto turned into a male lion. This time the numbers of the others didn't matter. His fury would help him trough this fight. Balto then ran towards them roaring like hell was going to rain upon them! Balto did exactly what Bela did to Jenna. He bit them over and over again and broke some of their legs. When the guards were unable to fight any more Balto looked over at Bela and yelled: "You see these men?! Just see and wait, this is nothing compared to what I am going to do to you!" Bela looked at him scared out of his wits! Then Balto turned back into himself.

Balto knew that nobody would interrupt him to get Jenna. Balto walked over to the healers den and walked over to Jenna. Jenna who woke up looked at him and smiled. Balto looked at her and started to cry and couldn't look at her out of shame. Balto finally looked at Jenna and said: "Jenna I am so sorry! This is all my fault! I should have protected you! And now this happened!". Jenna looked at him and gave him a nuzzle and said weakly: "Balto this wasn't your fault! Seeing that you are here says a lot! You came here to get me even when the whole pack is after you! So don't give me that I am happy that you are here!" Balto looked at her and said: "Well I better get you to Devil! I hope that he is in his cave!" Jenna closed her eyes knowing that she will be save with Balto.

Balto pulled Jenna onto his back and walked outside. He looked at everyone and said: "You see what disaster you all brought on yourself? And who is responsible for this? It is not me! It is the one that stands next to Caleb! The one you became to trust over me: Bela!" Nobody dared to look Balto in the eye. Balto looked at Caleb and said: "I will be back with the evidence for my innocence! And then think about what I said!" With this Balto ran of into the forest with Jenna on his back.

Balto ran through the forest towards the den of Devil.

You see Devil had a den where he would stay when he was on earth instead of the spirit world. It was a cave beneath a big oak tree. When Balto arrived he heard a voice out of the tree who said: "My son! What is it? I don't think you just came to see your father?" Devil walked outside of the cave and was shocked from what he saw! "What happened?!" Devil asked. "Bela got Jenna while she was sleeping!" Balto replied his father. Devil's normal friendly face went dark with anger. "He started to say some things in old wolf that came down to this: "Why do they need to follow this son of demons called Bela? Why don't they recognize light when it stands right in front of them?" Devil turned back into his friendly self and said Balto to lay Jenna down in his cave. Balto did and Devil asked Balto exactly the same as he asked Jenna: "Balto please get some leaves for me will you?"

Balto ran outside and got some leaves and brought them back to Devil. Devil then put them onto the wounds of Jenna ands said to Balto: "Please stand back a little". Balto stepped back and when Devil said the old wolf words like he had done with Balto the leaves went ablaze and the wounds were closing. Jenna woke up and looked at Balto and said: "Balto I'm cold" Balto was glad that Jenna's wounds were healed. He walked over to Jenna and snuggled up to her to keep her warm. Jenna pressed herself into Balto even more and said: "I love you Balto!" Balto looked over to her and replied: "I love you too!" Balto laid his head on her neck and they fell asleep. Devil smiled at the sight and disappeared of to the spirit world.

 **Author's Note:**

Hey you guys! Sorry for the time that got between the chapters! I was really busy with school and other things in my life! But here it is finally! Chapter number 10! I hope you guys enjoy it! Please R&R and see you next time!

 **Mighty-Atlantian**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: "Getting ready"**

The next morning Balto woke up to a loud yelp next to him. Balto turned around immediately scared that something happened, and saw Jenna crying. "Jenna! What's wrong? What happened?" Balto asked with a soothing voice. "I tried to turn around in my sleep and a enormous shot of pain went through my leg!".

Balto walked over to Jenna and took a closer look at Jenna's leg. "It's still broken" Balto said. "But Devil healed my wounds yesterday? How can it still be broken?" Jenna asked confused.

"I don't know. But it will heal. It only needs some time and rest, and eventually some exercise" Balto replied to her. Jenna tried to stand up and collapsed back on the ground.

"Don't force it! Or else it will take even longer to heal fully!" Balto said caring. Jenna looked at him and asked: "What do we do now? We need to get out of here! Bela knows where our den is and you know he will come back!". "But we can't have you walk long distances in this condition. So I will command Beta to guard the borders of this den-site. We are not going anywhere before your leg is healed." Balto replied.

Balto walked outside and let out a long howl. Beta walked towards Balto and asked: "What do you need us for my liege?" Balto replied: "Jenna's leg isn't in a condition to walk the distance we need to walk. So I need you to get a few of our men and guard the den-site, and send the best warriors out to go look for new lands where we can migrate to eventually!". "Of course!" After this Beta let out a howl and gave the orders to the rest of the men.

Balto walked back inside the cave and asked Jenna: "Are you hungry?". Jenna looked at him thinking to herself: "Did really just ask that?". Jenna smiled and teasingly said to Balto: "No I'm not hungry, I didn't eat for two days now, but I'm not hungry". Balto looked at her and replied teasing: "Well then I'll eat your rabbit as well!". Jenna looked at him and started laughing: "I would love something to eat thank you!" Balto walked over to her and warmly nuzzled her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "See you in 15 minutes!" Balto said with a big grin on his face.

Balto turned around and ran out of the cave and started hunting rabbits. Balto thought to himself: "I bring home rabbits everytime, as a surprise I will bring back home a caribou! Then she can't say I didn't bring home enough food!" Balto started laughing already when he thought about Jenna's face! He started to run and trying to pick up sent of a herd of caribou.

When he got the sent he mentioned that they were near and stopped running so they wouldn't mention him. He started to sneak towards the source of the smell and saw a big herd of caribou grazing not mentioning the thread that was near.

Balto started to sneak closer and closer and then he picked up his speed and grabbed one of the bigger male caribou and took him down.

When the caribou's fight for life was over Balto pulled the caribou onto his back and started to make his way home.

Meanwhile back at the den Jenna was getting worried. "It's almost been 45 minutes now! What is keeping him so long?". At that moment Balto walked in and Jenna couldn't believe her eyes! She saw Balto walking in with a male caribou! Balto walked towards Jenna and lay the caribou down in front of her.

Jenna looked up and saw Balto standing there with a smile on his face that went from ear to ear. "H-how... Y-you caught a caribou!". Balto looked at her and started to laugh. "I thought you would like something else than rabbits". "Come on tuck in! I'll wait I'm not that hungry!" Balto said with a loving warm voice. Jenna didn't want to tuck in she was ashamed because she didn't do anything to help Balto catch this she thought she didn't deserve this. "No I can't. I don't deserve it" Jenna said. Balto looked at her and said with a loving voice: "You deserve every bit of it! And besides you need to eat well so your leg can heal!" Jenna still didn't want to eat from the caribou. Balto smiled and walked over to her and lay down against her. He started to nuzzle her and said: " I love you Jenna and love has to be shown by deeds not words". After hearing this and pressing herself into Balto and his warmth she looked at Balto and looked for a few seconds. When she was looking at Balto, Balto grabbed one of the antlers of the caribou and pulled it closer to him and Jenna.

Balto mentioned that Jenna was looking at him and gave her a kiss.

Jenna turned over to the caribou and started eating.

After Jenna was finished Balto started to eat making sure Jenna would have enough to eat the next day. "Are you not hungry anymore?" Jenna asked Balto. "Nah I had enough" Balto said lying down against Jenna again.

"We need to sleep. The next few weeks we are going to practice standing up, walking and eventually running and everything else!" Balto said.

"Good night Jenna!" Balto said nuzzling Jenna. "Good night!" Jenna replied returning the nuzzle. The next few weeks Balto helped Jenna get back on her feet for the possible journey they had to make to new lands were the could stay to search for evidence of Balto's innocence.

Balto hadn't heard from the scouts in weeks. He was getting worried that there was no more land to be taken and they had to take land from other packs with force.

Jenna's revalidation was going really fast and before she knew Balto and herself were going to go on a hunting trip for caribou. Jenna wanted to go with Balto because her first hunting trip didn't end well with her getting wounded by Bela.

Balto didn't take the lead in the hunt, he wanted to give Jenna a oppurtunity to show what she was capable of doing. Jenna started to run towards the forest with Balto right behind her. "Okay now we are in the forest I trust on you and your judgement! You are the one responsible now for the food we get or don't get" Balto said looking at Jenna. Jenna started to look a little worried and thought by herself: "If I don't succeed we don't have food!". Balto looked at her and saw that she was really nervous. "You're going to do just fine! If you need help I am right here!" Balto said after nuzzling her. Jenna looked at him and calmed down she knew that Balto would always have her back. She turned around and picked up a sent of a caribou herd. She looked at Balto and Balto smiled at her. She turned around and started running towards the source of the sent.

Jenna stopped after 10 minutes of running and saw a herd of caribou in a little clearing. She turned around to look at Balto who was smiling with pride of how Jenna had done. But that smile went away when Balto saw a few members of their own pack, the pack from where Balto was exciled.

Balto grabbed Jenna and pulled her into a little hidingspot underneath a big oak tree. "What's wrong?" Jenna asked concerned. "Our pack is hunting this herd as well. Look!". Jenna looked over to the clearing and saw their pack failing at getting a caribou. "If only Balto didn't wound our guards and hunters we would've had food for tonight.

Balto and Jenna saw them leave in the direction of the den-site. Balto and Jenna stood up from underneath the tree and made their way back to the den at the waterfall.

Jenna looked at Balto disappointed because the hunt was a failure. "It wasn't your fault Jenna! If those wolves hadn't shown up we definitely were going to get a caribou!" Balto said assuringly. Jenna looked at him and nuzzled him. "Thanks Balto". At that moment Beta walked into the cave saying that the scouts had returned.

"I'll be right back" Balto said to Jenna. Balto walked outside the cave and walked towards the scouts. One of them the leader of the 10 named Ahab started to give a report of their journey. "We have found land that hasn't been claimed yet! It is a 2 week travel from here. It has enough food and water and it is easy to protect!" Ahab said to Balto.

"All right, let's make preparations for departure! We are leaving at the next full moon!" Balto ordered. Balto walked back inside the cave towards Jenna and lay down against her and filled her in on what was going to happen. Jenna agreed on all of this and started to look forward to it. Jenna's stomach began to rumble. Balto looked at her with a smile and stood up to get a piece of caribou he stashed away for if the hunt would fail.

He walked up to Jenna and laid the piece of caribou down in front of her.

"Go on, I'm not hungry" Balto said. Balto lay down against Jenna again and Jenna started to eat. After finishing her meal she pressed herself into Balto's fur and fell asleep exhausted of this busy day. Balto laid his head ontop of her neck and fell asleep as well.

 **Author's Note:**

Hey you guys! Here is the next chapter! I know I already uploaded a chapter today but I thought you deserved the next chapter as well! I hope you like this one so please R&R and hope to see you next time!

 **Mighty-Atlantian**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: "A strange feeling"**

The next morning Balto woke up. "It's getting quite cold!" He thought. It was end autumn and winter was coming fast. But despite the fact that Jenna lied against him and kept him warm at night, he didn't got much sleep because there was a matter that he needed to discuss with Beta and it ran back and forth in his mind again and again. He looked over to his side and saw Jenna sleeping peacefully. He softly nuzzled her and made his way to the entrance of the cave but when he set the first step outside there was a flash. For a few seconds he could see the energy and position of every living thing around him through his connection with the ground.

When it wore off he stood there for a few seconds still shocked about what just happened.

"I must be seeing things!" Balto thought. He walked over to the little creek and washed his face with the cold water. "That's better! I hope that I never have to see that again!" Balto said relieved.

He walked to a clearing half a mile away from their den-site so Jenna wouldn't wake up when he called out for Beta to come talk to him. Balto let out a howl and Beta walked towards him. "What do you need Balto?" Beta asked. "I have something to discuss with you. Jenna and me are the only two wolves in this pack. I don't mean that you and the others don't belong to our pack, but we need pack-members." Balto replied to Beta. "I understand my friend. You can't rely on us all the time. So what is it that you need us to do?" "I need you to have some of our men go to the territory's of the other packs and let the wolves that are abandoned by their own pack, like me, know that they can join our pack and travel with us to our new territory. And make sure to let them know that they need to come to our temporarily den-site at the waterfall." Beta looked at Balto and responded: "I will send them out as soon as possible!" "Thank you my friend" Balto replied. At this Beta disappeared into the woods until Balto called him again.

Balto felt peace coming over him. He walked back to the den-site and walked inside the cave. He saw that Jenna was shivering heavily from the cold. He walked towards her and laid down against her. Jenna feeling the heat of Balto immediately curled up in Balto's fur and fell back asleep. Balto laid his head ontop of Jenna's neck and fell asleep. After a few hours Jenna slowly woke up and nuzzled Balto saying: "Goodmorning Balto." Balto woke up and returned the nuzzle saying: "Goodmorning Jen." Jenna stood up and walked outside to drink some water. Balto walked after her and when he wanted to ask her if she was hungry but when he stepped outside he saw the flash and the energy and position of every living thing again. Balto stood there for a few seconds. Jenna turned around and asked: "What did you wan t..." Jenna never saw Balto scared before but now she could see that he was terrified of something. "Balto what's wrong?" Jenna asked getting concerned. "Balto recovered from the shock when he heard Jenna's concerned voice. "What? What happened?" Balto asked confused. "You just stood there and you had a look of terror on your face!" Jenna said.

Balto looked and Jenna and said: "Jenna this is going to sound weird but this is the second time today that I had this. I don't know how it happens but sometimes when I touch the ground I get a flash and see the energy and position of every living thing around me." Jenna looked at him and didn't seem surprised. "You're not shocked?" Balto asked Jenna confused. "With all the things we already experienced it doesn't surprise me that you're still discovering things." Jenna replied.

Balto looked at her and knew it was the truth. They still didn't know everything what he was capable of so things like this were going to happen sooner or later.

Meanwhile at Balto and Jenna's home Bela was discussing something with Caleb.

"...So that means that I have the permission to collaborate with the other packs to build a army to go after Balto?" Bela asked Caleb. "Yes you have! And make sure to take Balto and Jenna as prisoners and make sure not to kill them. If you do, you will take their place in the death-sentence." Caleb replied. Bela nodded and bowed before Caleb and walked out of the alpha's den. He gathered some of the fastest messengers and send them to all the packs to send their men out in battle against Balto. "So you get the message?" Bela asked them. They all nodded in agreement. "Go then we don't have much time!" The messengers bowed down before Bela and ran into the forest to the other packs.

Back with Balto and Jenna.

When Balto and Jenna arrived back at the den-site it was getting dark. They didn't have much luck because when they found the caribou herd they were looking for, there were a few messengers from their original pack stalking the caribou as well. Jenna didn't see them and wanted to go out in the open after one of the weaker caribou see had seen when Balto hold her back saying that it was better to wait for a while. But when the messengers left it was already about 6PM. But they managed to get a nice large caribou. "They arrive more and more around here" Jenna said. Balto looked at her and said: "As long as they don't see or mention us we'll be fine. We got a caribou that's big enough to provide us of food for a couple of days."

Jenna looked at him and nodded. When they were done eating Balto said to Jenna: "I'm going to make sure that there are no messengers or other members of our old pack around here. I'll be right back." Jenna replied: "Don't be too long." When Balto left the cave Jenna started to give in to the emotions she had for a while now. She missed her mom a lot. She started to cry thinking about her mom and all the things she had done for her and Balto. Balto had been gone for 15 minutes and came back only to find Jenna lying with her back at the entrance and sobbing occasionally.

Balto walked over to her and saw that her fur was dampened from crying. "Jenna what's wrong?" Balto asked with a concerned but warm voice. Jenna sat up and stared into the ground and said: "I miss mom." Balto lied down and looked at Jenna. Jenna walked over to him and curled up against him. Balto laid his head down ontop of her neck and said: "I miss her to. But we can't go back now."

Jenna looked at him and laid her head back down. Balto stood up and said: "I want to show you something." After saying this he walked outside. Jenna walked after him and sat down next to Balto.

"See the moon and the stars in the sky?" Jenna looked up at the sky. Those are the same stars, and that is the same moon, that looks down upon mom, and which she sees as she looks up to them, though she is ever so far away from us, and each other we are connected through them.

Jenna looked at Balto and kissed him. "Thanks Balto." Balto nuzzled her and stood up to walk inside the cave. Jenna sat there for a few more minutes and walked inside as well and curled up against Balto and fell asleep. Balto looked at her and nuzzled her softly while he said: "Goodnight Jen."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey you guys! Here is another chapter of Balto the heir of Aniu! I hope you like it and I will get the next chapter out a.s.a.p! Please leave a Review so I know what you think about this story so far!**

 **Mighty-Atlantian**


	14. Authors Note 2

**Author's Note:**

Sorry you guys! This isn't the new chapter yet! But I am working on it. This is actually extra information about next chapter!

I have made up 20 new OC's! But I didn't want to describe them at the start of next chapter because it would be a pretty long list. So that's where this AN is for.

So here they are:

 **Males:**

Naham: "A 3 winter old timber wolf with black fur"

Seth: "A 2 winter old timber wolf with gray fur"

Ahi: "A 3 winter old timber wolf with white fur"

Fire: "A 3 winter old timber wolf with red fur"

Aiden: "A 4 winter old timber wolf with grey fur"

Elija: "A 2 winter old timber wolf with white fur"

Connor: "A 3 winter old timber wolf with black fur"

Owen: "A 4 winter old timber wolf with black fur"

Eli: "A 2 winter old timber wolf with white fur"

Levi: "A 3 winter old timber wolf with black fur"

 **Females:**

Mia: "A 3 winter old timber wolf with grey fur and from the same pack as Naham"

Jade: "A 3 winter old timber wolf with red fur and from the same pack as Seth"

Saja: "A 2 winter old timber wolf with black fur and from the same pack as Ahi"

Haba: "A 3 winter old timber wolf with white fur and from the same pack as FIre"

Suki: "A 4 winter old timber wolf with grey fur and from the same pack as Aiden"

Ava: "A 2 winter old timber wolf with white fur and from the same pack as Elija"

Kaylee: "A 2 winter old timber wolf with gray fur and from the same pack as Connor"

Aria: "A 3 winter old timber wolf with black fur and from the same pack as Owen"

Leah: "A 2 winter old timber wolf with white fur and from the same pack as Eli"

Mila: "A 3 winter old timber wolf with white fur and from the same pack as Levi"

Well you guys here are all the OC's I am going to use for Balto's pack. Maybe I'm going to put in some more. But only time will tell. So don't be surprised if you see one of these in the next chapter!

 **Mighty-Atlantian**


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: "The new pack"**

Balto woke up next morning and walked outside to drink some water. At the same moment Beta arrived at the den-site reporting about the new pack members. "Balto, we found some wolves who were eager to join our pack! They will be here soon!" Beta said to Balto. Balto looked at him and said: "Well we will be welcoming them then! Thank you my friend!" Beta bowed before Balto and ran off into the forest. Balto walked back inside the cave where Jenna was still sleeping peacefully. "I hate it when I need to wake her up." Balto said with pain in his heart. "Jenna" Balto slightly nudged her. Jenna woke up stretching her muscles. "Balto why are we up so early?" Jenna asked still sleepy. "There are some other wolves joining our pack! And they will arrive soon! So we need to make everything ready!" Balto replied. "So you're building your own pack? I left you in good hands I see!" Devil said to them. Balto and Jenna turned around immediately. "Hey dad how you've bin?" Balto asked. "I'm doing well! But there is something I need to discuss with you!" Devil said with a serious tone. Balto looked at him and nodded. "Jenna could you make everything ready for when the others arrive?" Balto asked Jenna while nuzzling her. Jenna looked at him and said: "Sure but don't stay too long! This was your idea so you better be helping me later!" Jenna replied with a teasing voice while returning the nuzzle. Balto and Devil walked out of the cave. "We have a problem son!" Devil said. "Bela is training an army to go after you!" Devil continued. Balto looked at him and asked: "What can I do?" "The wolves that are joining your pack, how many males are there coming?" Devil replied. "About 10 males, why?" "Well I didn't tell you this yet but you can gift other with your powers as well!" Balto looked at devil in shock. "How?" Balto asked. "It is not much you need to do the same before you transform but instead of thinking about an animal you think about the person you want to gift and touch them." Devil explained. "So you want me to gift all of the males that come to join us and train my own army as well?" Balto asked. "Yes in that way you will be able to stop Bela and his army!" "All right I will do it." Balto replied. At that moment Jenna walked out of the cave. She seemed a little aggitated. "Balto are you coming yet?" Jenna said with a aggitated tone. "Coming Jen!" "Balto remember what we just discussed. Gift the males and train them or you will all be dead by the hands of Bela and his army." Balto looked at Devil and nodded. Devil disappeared in thin air no sign of him remained. Balto entered the cave and started to help Jenna clean up. The were just done when two unkown wolves entered the cave. "Is this where we are supposed to be gathering?" The male wolf asked. "Yes I am Balto and this is Jenna." "Hi I'm Connor and this is Kaylee" Connor went outside and said: "It's here you guys!" At that moment about 18 wolves walked inside the cave. After everyone introduced themselves to each other Balto asked everyone: "Have you guys heard about the wolf that transformed into other animals?" Everyone nodded in agreement. "Well that wolf is me." Everyone was shocked. Balto became very serious: "But know I need to ask a question. Are you Connor, Naham, Seth, Ahi, Fire, Aiden, Elijah, Owen, Eli and Levi prepared to have the same powers as me? To defend ourselves from the army that Bela a wolf without a heart has trained?" To this all the males answered: "Aye! We are!" Balto looked at them and said come with me outside. They all walked outside and Balto gifted them all one by one with his powers. He said: "Now the tough part starts! We are going to train like hell!"

They walked back inside and every female examined her friend closely to see if anything had changed. But to their surprised nothing had changed from the outside but inside of them now ran the same power that Balto had.

"Jenna maybe you could train the females the same way you have been trained?" Balto asked. Jenna looked at him and said: "Of course I will. But Balto, is this what you discussed this morning with Devil? Isn't it to dangerous for them?" Balto looked at her and nuzzled her and said: "Jenna it was dangerous until now. But we have a pack now! And soon we have our own territory. With this we are going to be fine!"

Jenna returned the nuzzle and smiled. "All right! Let's go and train!" Balto said.

Balto walked outside and walked to a clearing nearby. He had reconstructed the training fields like Caleb had originally made. "We have four training-fields! The first one is made for strength. The second is made for speed. The third is made for physical transformations. And the fourth is made for mastering the first three." Balto explained. "All right! Let's begin immediately! Jenna let the females sit outside of the ring." Balto ordered. Jenna did as Balto said and Balto began the training. "Okay you guys first think about a powerful animal!" All of them thought about the same animal Balto thought about: An elephant! Balto looked at them and said: "Well done! Now push one of the boulders of your liking!" Jenna looked at the females and said: "Look closely now! This is going to be mind blowing!" All of them watched closely and saw all them pushing the boulders leaving a trail. They were amazed! They've never had seen anything like it before! "Nicely done everyone! That is enough for today! Tomorrow we are going to work on your speed!" Balto said. They all walked back to the cave and ate the caribou Balto had got in a flash. When they were done the all went to sleep. Balto laid down against Jenna. Jenna curled up in Balto's fur and nuzzled him. "Goodnight Balto" "Goodnight Jen"

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey you guys here is another chapter of Balto the heir of Aniu! Sorry if this chapter isn't as long as you hoped but this is all I had time for today. Please leave a Review so I know what you think!**

 **Mighty-Atlantian**


End file.
